


Trying Something New

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also this is pure self indulgent trash, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a quick visit from Markus's vibrating tongue, Because that's a thing now kfhskshdkls, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like there is no hiding that at this point lmao wow, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, What great priorities i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: "C'mon, Markus. You had me thinking about this all day. What are we doing tonight?"Markus took a breath he didn't need and stared at the box a moment longer. "Perhaps it's best if I just show you, hmm?"He opened the box and what was inside was most certainly not what you were expecting to see.-----In other words: Markus wants to try something new and you're more than willing to try.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgent trash and i really cant explain myself!! I just wanted to write this so here it is so take it i guess???  
> Also i wrote this on my phone for over an hour so im sure there are more errors than normal but i hope you can still enjoy this!!!

"I want to try something new in bed tonight, love. Would you be willing?"

Markus's words had you thinking all throughout your day. He sounded almost bashful earlier that morning that it took you by surprise. Markus may be soft spoken--even after the revolution--but rarely ever was he bashful. Having dated since the revolution ended, you thought he'd mostly gotten over that with you. Apparently, you were wrong on that front.

Still, the look in his eyes when he said it was hopeful and sweet, almost tender. Whatever it was that Markus wanted to do with you tonight must have been brand new, even to him.

Giddiness was coursing through you as you hopped out of the self driving taxi. Hopefully, Markus was still home and waiting for you with his little surprise. You knew that he still has a lot of work on his shoulders to this day and is normally out into the wee hours of the morning.

Stepping inside of your shared home always made you appreciate having someone you love living with you. Your home was quaint and comfy, just big enough for the two of you. The decorations were mostly your own with the exception of a few photos of Markus's friends and a large painting of Carl Manfred that Markus had made. You remember joking that he should have been a painter instead of a rebel and he took you seriously. Soon, he had set up a painting room to do just that, selling his artwork both online and in art galleries.

Regardless of all that, you were still eager for what Markus had planned. You tried to text him on your work breaks but he was always vague and telling you to wait until you got home. 

"Markus? Markus, are you home?" You called, kicking your shoes off into the corner and tossing your jacket across the couch. When no answer came, you tried calling for him again, raising your voice to be heard.

Markus popped around the corner, then, a small smile on his face. He had a painter's smock on and it was covered in fresh paint. He looked cute like that with a paintbrush in hand. It made you smile back at him.

"How was your day, love?" Markus questioned, pecking you on the lips. 

"It was boring, as always. I barely had anything to do." 

Markus hummed, smile widening as you huffed. "I'm sorry to hear it. Perhaps a little paint would brighten your day?"

Before you could question him, a cold swipe went across your cheek, leaving a wet weight there. Then your other cheek. Then your nose.

You took a step back, a giggle bubbling from you as you wiped the paint from your nose and smeared it on your hands.

"Markus!" You shouted, fiegning anger. "I'll get you back for that!" 

You chased him around the house, only able to get paint on the top of his head, leaving a partial handprint in yellow there. You, on the other hand, had paint all over your face, neck, and hands. What a crafty android, he was.

You called a truce, surrending when he held his paintbrush out at you like a tiny sword. Besides, you could barely catch him even with how tiny the house is.

Markus embraced you, careful not to get anymore paint on you. "You should wash up now, sweetheart. I still want to try something new with you." With another peck to your lips, he was gone.

Honestly, you had completely forgotten about that, having gotten so wrapped up in the little paint war you had. That said, you eagerly made your way to the bathroom, stripping to have a quick shower. His words from earlier that morning rang in your ear, causing a grin to form on your lips. Markus always knew how to keep it interesting.

You quickly hopped out of the shower and dried yourself. You didn't bother with keeping the towel or putting your clothes back on, opting to go naked. You walked to the bedroom and saw Markus sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly nervous as he fiddled with a long white box. You also noticed the yellow paint was washed off his head and his painter's smock was discarded.

"What's in there?" You asked, slowly making your way to him.

When he glanced up, he immediately looked enraptured with you, his worry seeming to fade away. It soon came back, though, at the mention of the box.

He didn't answer you, only waved you over and patted the spot next to him. You gingerly sat down and tried to give him an encouraging smile. He returned it, if only briefly.

"C'mon, Markus. You had me thinking about this all day. What are we doing tonight?"

Markus took a breath he didn't need and stared at the box for a moment longer. "Perhaps it's best if I just show you, hmm?"

He opened the box and what was inside was most certainly not what you were expecting to see. 

Inside was three dildos, all a sleek, metallic design of varying sizes from smallest to largest. Next to those was a strap on harness with bright pink leather straps and a bottle of lube. Yeah, you were not expecting any of that at all.

You reached down and ran a finger over the dildos, feeling how smooth and cool they felt. It was quite exciting imagining what Markus wanted you to do to him now. 

"What do you think? Do you like them?" Markus asked, a hopeful smile on his face. "I hope you do."

You grinned at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, not able to restrain a giggle. "Of course I like them, Markus. Are we going to get started now?"

Markus chuckled at your eagerness, placing the box of toys off to the side. "Patience is a virtue. First, we have to warm up."

You were glad to see the bashfulness had strayed from him, bringing him back to his usual self. 

He pulled you closer into him, kissing you passionately, letting you slip your tongue in his mouth. He kiss was slow and sweet, like they normally are, but there was a restrained eagerness behind it. It was like he really just wanted to move to the good part but purposefully held himself back. 

You then climbed onto his lap, grinding yourself down onto him with a small exhale of breath. He gripped your hips and rolled them manually, pressing his hardness up into you. He was always quick to rise, so to speak. He couldn't take too much teasing until he was all riled up and ready to go. Tonight, though, you wanted to take your time and take in all of him.

You captured Markus's lips in yours again, gently pushing until he was on his back beneath you. You didn't break the kiss as he fell back, only pressed your lips harder against his. He groaned when you ground against him again with a hard swivel of your hips. You nibbled his bottom lip as you backed away only to start kissing your way down his jaw and neck. His grip loosened on you when you bit at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. You sucked on him, swirling your tongue over the spot there. He leaned his head to let you do as you pleased, your name slipping out of his mouth, sweet like honey. You knew that androids couldn't receive hickeys--much to your chagrin--but eagerly kept kissing and biting your way down his neck and across his shoulders as if they would appear. When you reached his collarbone, you were stopped by his shirt. You suddenly realized that Markus was dressed completely, only bare of shoes.

You pulled back and Markus grumbled, trying to keep you in place. 

"Come now, Markus." You teased, tapping his nose and laughing as his face twitched from it. "I thought you said patience was a virtue."

"I did," he agreed, already taking his own shirt off. "That doesn't mean I can't be eager, does it?"

You didn't reply, instead you ran your hands over his chest and stomach, admiring the synthetic flesh there. It felt just as real as yours, smooth and pliable in certain spots. You looked up at his face to see him watching you with rapt interest, licking his lips. You gave him a quick peck before descending down his newly exposed body. The taste of his skin was on your tongue as you kissed along him, nipping occasionally as you made your way down. Before you even reached his pants he was pulling them off as best he could. You decided not to help, only getting in the way the more he tried. Soon, he huffed, not able to fully remove his clothes. You only smiled on his skin, kissing on him until you reached his boxers. His pants were just below them, opened and leaving his cock straining against his boxers. You could see the wet spot of his pre come on them and placed a tender kiss there, feeling his cock twitch from the contact.

You pulled the rest of his clothes off, eyes focused on the way his cock bobbed free from its confines. You licked your lips, mouth practically watering at the sight. You leaned down to be eye level with his cock, licking at the pre that started to slide down. He hummed at the feeling, a hand running through your hair. Slowly, you slipped his cock into your mouth and sucked him down until he hit the back of your throat. His moan was appreciative of the action, hand gripping your hair as you sucked his cock. He rolled his hips up to meet your mouth, hands tangling deeper into your hair.

"Yes, please, love--God--so good." Markus groaned, head rolling forward to watch you. "Your mouth is so hot and--yes, like that!--good. Fuck!" 

You sped up your efforts, Markus's praise doing wonders for your stamina, just like it always does. You were going to keep going even as you noticed the telltale signs of his approaching orgasm but he stopped you. He pushed your head back until his cock slipped free with a loud 'pop' sound. You wiped the back of your mouth with your hand and smiled down at your boyfriend. You felt triumphant at how fast you got him worked up. Normally, it'd take longer so maybe he really is excited for tonight's events.

"Oh, come here, love," he mumbled, dragging you up to give you a sensual kiss.

You moaned into his mouth but didn't stay down long. Sitting up, you swung a leg over Markus's head and he quickly understood what you were trying to do.

Once you were situated above him, he brought you down by your hips. His tongue parted your folds, moaning at the taste of you in his mouth. He slid his tongue up your folds and back down before slipping it into you, his nose rubbing against your clit. You moaned, hands gripping the sheets by his head. He ate you out with an expertise picked up over practice, mouth working magic on you. One of his hands gripped your ass when you started to grind against his face, your pleasure quickly mounting. You swore that he would occasionally have his tongue vibrate against you, eliciting a shocked cry from your throat. It didn't take long until you were grinding against his face with a vengeance, moaning with wild abandon above him. He let you, not stopping his assault on you even as your orgasm came crashing down. 

You cried out Markus's name as you came, shuddering and riding his face like there was no tomorrow. Markus hummed against you as you calmed down, rubbing soothing circles on your hips. 

You felt a vibrating sensation between your legs and cried out again at the suddenness of it. Lifting yourself up, you saw your boyfriend's tongue was, indeed, vibrating. That little bastard.

It stopped moving and he slipped the appendage back into his mouth. "I thought that was something you'd like."

You playfully batted his shoulder and rolled off of him as you caught your breath. Markus recovered quickly, having gotten the lube, strap on, and one of the dildos. You noted that he had picked the largest one in the box as he affixed it to the harness. 

"I thought we would start small, Markus."

He looked back at you with a small smile on his lips. "I may have been preparing for this night for some time."

You only grinned in response and let him slip the harness onto you. It fit perfectly, the straps giving just the right amount of support and not digging to hard into your hips. You stroked the new faux appendage for a little bit, trying to get adjusted to it.

Looking back up, you saw Markus on his back, legs spread. The bottle of lube was open and on the bedside table, a bit of it dribbling out of the spout. He--oh.

Three fingers were disappearing inside of him, thrusting with the distinctly slick sound of lube. He was thrusting in to the third knuckle, stretching himself out for you. He was moaning, a light blue blush creeping over his cheeks as his beautiful eyes were on you.

Oh, what a beautiful sight he gave you. He looked so vulnerable like that and you could feel the trust he had in you coming off in waves. It was as endearing as it was sexy and you'd be damned if you squandered the opportunity provided for you. Still, you took a moment to watch, appreciative of the handiwork he was putting in and the fire it set off in your lower belly to see him like that. His toes were clenching and releasing their curled state, his soft pants and moans making you feel more worked up than you thought possible.

"Are you ready for me baby?" You questioned, voice stern yet sweet. You didn't mean for it to come out like that but Markus seemed to like it.

He nodded quickly and slipped his fingers out of his hole, holding both legs open for you. "You don't have to add anymore lube, if you don't want to."

You did so anyways, stroking the dildo slowly, drinking up the look of anticipation on his face. You angled it at his entrance and caught his eye in a silent question. He nodded in response and you smiled back.

When you pushed inside of him, Markus groaned, opening his legs wider for you. You were able to slide all the way inside with relative ease before bottoming out. It was an odd feeling being in the reverse side of things but you took it in stride.

"Please, love. Please move." Markus was panting, eyes closed and hands tightening their grip on his thighs. "I've waited so long for this."

You obliged, sliding out until only the tip remained inside of him before thrusting back into him in one swift motion. The cry of pleasure that reached your ears spurred you to do it again, and again, and again. He cried out your name as you kept you pace slow and steady, feeling a rush of dominance wash over you. This must be what Markus feels when he's above you and watching your facial expressions like you're doing to him right then.

"Do you like that, baby? Tell me what you're feeling." The words slipped out before you could stop them, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Seeing Markus's eyes snap open and gaze up at you had you embracing it regardless. "Tell me."

He nodded quickly and licked his lips. "I love it. I love the way you feel inside me. I love you."

You paused your motions and grabbed one of Markus's hands to intertwine it with yours, taking note of the skin peeling back there. That made you wish you were an android some days, if only to connect on a deeper level.

You placed a kiss on the back of his hand and smiled warmly at him, taking in his flushed features. "I love you, too, Markus."

You then placed his hand back onto his thigh and readjusted your stance, hands on his hips. You started to thrust again, your pace gradually speeding up until he was a moaning mess beneath you, your name rolling off of his lips like a prayer. You placed sloppy, open mouthed kisses on his thighs as you rocked into him. He tried to buck his hips back against you, lowering his legs to plant his feet onto the mattress. His hands dug into the sheets, head thrown back as you continued to fuck him.

You fisted his cock and he choked, stroking it fast enough to match your hips. You never thought he would ever be that loud in bed and you greedily dedicated every moan and twitch of his pleasure to your memory as best as you could. You wished you could have filmed it, honestly. Perhaps next time. For now, you watched your boyfriend's face like a hawk, not wanting anything to slip past you.

"I'm gonna come! Love, I'm gonna--oh, fuck!" 

And come, he did. His hips bucked against yours with enough force to rock you backwards a bit, hands threatening to rip a few holes into the sheets. You could feel his cock, hot in your hand, twitch as he came in long ropes. You kept fucking him even through his orgasm, watching as his body slowly relaxed and lazily followed your movements.

His cooling release had landed on your hand and wrist but you didn't mind. Markus dabbed at it with a rag you didn't know had nearby and then tossed it to the side.

You slowly slid out of him, a wet sound following the movement. You took off the harness and gently placed it on the bedside table. Markus motioned you up to him and you climbed back up his body, a slow and sloppy kiss greeting you. He grinned up at you with a smile so sweet it warmed your heart and you couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again. You rolled over onto his side, snuggling up close to him and rubbing soothing circles on his ass and placed a chaste kiss on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling after that, love?" You asked, tone sweet and smooth. "Do you need anything?"

He only chuckled, turning to face you directly and kissed you again. "I only need to be held and loved."

"Check and check," you joked, holding his body closer to you.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Markus."

Markus pressed his body as close to yours he could, humming when he finally got comfortable against you, a private smile gracing his lips. You placed one last kiss to the top of his head, humming along with Markus to a familiar tune. You knew that the two of you would stay wrapped up in each other's arms for the rest of the night like that and that suited you just fine. You wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right then, anyways.


End file.
